


A Simple Twist of Fate

by singthestars



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Pawtal's lovely A Finger Slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawtal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawtal/gifts).



_**A Simple Twist of Fate -** A Finger Slip Fanmix _

_**1\. Simple Twist of Fate**  - Bob Dylan //  **2.**_ _**I’ve Got This Friend**  - The Civil Wars //  **3.**_ _**You Can Stay**  - Woody Pitney // **4.**_ _**Where Are You Now**  - Mumford and Sons //  **5.**_ _**City of Black and White**  - Mat Kearney // _ _**6.** _ _**The Kill**  - 30 Seconds To Mars // **7.**_ _**I Miss You (Acoustic)**  - Incubus //  **8.**_ _**Say Something**  - Great Big World // **9.**_ _**Dreams**  - Gabrielle Aplin ft Bastille //  **10.**_ _**The No Seatbelt Song**  - Brand New //  **11.**_ _**If You Need A Reason**  - Mason Jennings //  **12.**_ _**Never Let Me Go**  - Florence and the Machine //  **13.**_ _**I Will Wait**  - Mumford and Sons //  **14.**_ _**First Day  of My Life** - Bright Eyes //  **15.**_ _**How Far We’ve Come**  - Matchbox 20_

_[Listen Here](http://8tracks.com/kittylace/simple-twist-of-fate) _

_Cover art  by [passionatepacifist](http://tmblr.co/mTz1gOTRp98ryVXIhxuYGRw)_

 


End file.
